Vehicles often include various numbers, sizes and configurations of wheels used for converting a propulsive force into vehicle motion. Such wheels are generally rotatably attached, directly or indirectly, to the vehicle. Vehicles generally do not include stabilization systems, particularly active stabilization systems. Instead, they generally rely on aspect ratios or other vehicle characteristics. However, such requirements may limit vehicle design or vehicle performance characteristics.